Arjastan in the Nation Song Contest
Arjastan is a country located in the northern continent. It was a founder member of NSC, and hosted the debut contest in Crnovac, the capital city, which has also hosted the 2nd and 4th editions of the contest. The Arjan broadcaster is ATV. ]] Overview To date, every single Arjan entry has reached the #1 position on the Arjan chart. NSC1 In NSC1, 4 foreign jurors voted on the songs in NSC style (1-8, 10 & 12), and an Arjan televote was also held, with the top 10 songs in that getting 4 times a single juror vote. Belén Arjona went on to win NSC1 with 40 points. NSC2 NSC2 was the first, and to date, only, time that ATV decided to hold an internal selection. The Veronicas went on to achieve only 11th place at NSC, totalling 47 points. NSC3 From now on, Arjan televotes would not affect the results unless there was a case of a draw. The Arjan televote was held purely to indicate what opinions within the country were. Tata Young went on to win NSC3, receiving 83 points. NSC4 Marie Serneholt went on to come 9th at NSC, receiving 67 points. NSC5 For the first time since NSC1, the Arjan televote decided the winner as there was a draw. Savage Garden went on to finish 9th in Hibernia, with 61 points. NSC6 NSC6 was the first of the "themed selections" for Arjastan, with the theme of "world music". ATV did not run an open selection for songs but instead contacted artists directly. The 4 entrants in "A Song For NSC6" were from India, Burundi, Uzbekistan and Tuvalu. Oceania went on to finish 15th in the final. NSC7 The theme of the NSC7 preselection was "summer". Aurora went on to qualify for the final, but could only reach 16th place there. NSC8 Saving Jane went on to qualify in 5th place to the finals, where they came =11th. NSC9 Sandy started in the final, where she came =14th. NSC10 The Arjan national final for NSC 10 took place in two rounds: 10 songs were selected for round 1, which faced a regional vote in Arjastan alone, the top 4 of which went through to an international vote. Round 1: Round 2: Manca went on to finish 14th in the final. NSC11 ATV chose between a short list of 3 songs, with Tina Cousins emerging the winner. Tina Cousins went on to finish 15th in the final. NSC12 ATV again made an internal selection for NSC12, with the NSC8 entrants Saving Jane due to return to the contest, before finally changing their minds and opting for Lifehouse instead. Lifehouse presented 3 songs to the ATV jury, of which "Storm" was chosen. Lifehouse finished 20th in the final, Arjastan's worst result to date. NSC13 ATV internally selected an amateur singer, Alessia Blue, to represent the country in Vorhota with "I Can't Forget You". Despite a good performance, she could only finish 20th in the semi and became the first Arjan representative not to qualify for the final. NSC14 After the disasterous result in NSC14, ATV decided to return to the national final format, directly inviting 3 famous acts and selecting 2 entries from the public call for songs as well. After a close voting, Aurora emerged the winners and therefore became the first ever act to represent Arjastan more than once. Aurora went on to finish 2nd in the final after a very close race with Scorpionia, making it Arjastan's highest ever score and best position since NSC3. NSC15 NSC16 The voting was done in two stages: first to select the top 2, and then to select the winner. The Vorhotan judge was the one who casted the deciding vote, meaning that Mikeyla went forward to represent Arjastan in Prasia. Mikeyla successfully qualified from the semi finals, and ended up in 11th place in the final, thus prequalifying Arjastan for the NSC17 finals. NSC17 Jurgen Vries & CMC (Charlotte Church) were internally selected with their song "Brave New World". NSC18 3 out of 4 songs for the Arjan national final for NSC18 have been chosen, and the first 2 letters of both artist and song title have been released for now. The 4th song will be a wildcard to be decided upon after the NSC17 final. Arjan Votes Arjastan's Top 5: # Tomstria - 92 # Gabriel - 76 # Alinta - 55 # Reym-L-Dneurb - 55 # Giggshood - 54 Arjastan's Top 5 Friends: # Gabriel - 96 # Escotia - 63 # Tomstria - 60 # Blondania - 58 # Rotterdamus - 47 Arjastan is yet to receive votes from Doklea, Elennia, Gozitania, Lusiti, Phinechendza, Salona, Scorpionia, Streets ET, the United States of Carmen and Viola Per Sempre. Arjastan In Special Edition Contests Arjastan was knocked out in the first round of the first NSC World Cup, but went on to win the whole thing the second time it was held. Arjastan in the Nation Song Contest: Eurovision Special Arjastan in the Nation Song Contest National Finals Arjastan in other specials: Category:Arjastan